Safe & Sound
by mei-hime96
Summary: A RobRae oneshot. Here's a hint as to what this is about: Fear is chased far away, when a sweet Robin sings to you. Fear no longer can stay, when a sweet Robin sings to you.


_Azarath metreon zinthos. _The monotonous clock continued ticking away as Raven centered her energy on her thoughts. Today was a normal day; no monsters trying to destroy the city, no aliens attacking foriegn planets. Nothing. That's probably why it was so hard for the angsty teen to concentrate on meditating. _Azarath. Metreon. Zinthos. _Still, nothing. Amidst her flustering mind, a knock came to the door. _Maybe this will make my day a little more..exciting. _She thought as she approached her bedroom door. She was greeted by the cheery alien whom was convinced Raven was her "friend of the best".

"What?" Raven spouted, showing no interest whatsoever.

Starfire continued smiling and clasped her hands together.

"Would you like to join me in the mall of shopping?" Starfire questioned eagerly, batting her green eyes to try and sway the blue haired teen.

Raven used her mind to shut her door on Starfire and from within her room, Raven blasted, "No thanks." Raven returned to her bed and tried to begin meditating when another knock came to her door.

"Starfire, I already told you-" Raven opened her door to a different titan. Well, Titans to be exact.

"Raven, we were gonna invite Starfire to come look at videogames with us." Cyborg wined as he patted the defeated looking BB on the back.

"She already left to go the mall, so we wanted to know if you'd come with us?" BB chimed, suddenly making his expression happier as if trying to sway Raven's decision.

"No." Raven groaned, sliding the door shut on the titans. Could she not be left alone? Or, did she even want to be left alone? _This is too troublesome._ Raven never suffered from distraction, but on this one day, she merely could not escape from it. What was the meaning of it all? _Perhaps this calls for discipline training._ Raven told herself as she regained her meditative state. As Raven explored the corners of her mind, she witnessed a vision.

A younger Raven was standing in the middle of a desert and her only light was made by the moon. As she got closer to her younger self, she realised that she was crying. Suddeny, a small bird; a robin, flew and perched onto her shoulder.

The young Raven smiled and chimed, "Fear is chased far away, when a sweet Robin sings to you. Fear no longer can stay, when a sweet Robin sings to you."

_Robin._ Raven thought after the vision ceased. Raven laid down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. _What was the meaning of that vision.._ After tossing and turning for a good twenty minutes, Raven decided to leave her dwelling and find something to do.

Raven strolled through the living room of the Titan Tower and planted herself on the couch.

_Raven. _A slithering voice screamed into her mind. _Who was that? _Raven thought back.

_Look, Raven. You're all alone. You're friends are gone. Now, it's just you and me. _

Suddenly, Raven knew who this was. _Trigon. _

She thought back to the voice, finding herself losing her concentration in fear.

_I saw that, Raven. You're gripping your cloak, aren't you?_

Raven tried to stop the thoughts. She tried to hide from the voice.

_You can't do anything. You're just a manifestation of my father. You're not real._ Raven spouted in her mind, hoping that the statement would disguise itself as confidence.

_Regardless of what happened on your birthday, you will still destroy the world, Raven. You. Are. Evil._

Raven clutched the sides of her head and began to panic. Suddenly, flashes of her vision earlier began flooding her mind.

_Fear is chased far away, when a sweet Robin sings to you. Fear no longer can stay, when a sweet Robin sings to you._

She screamed in her mind.

She heard Trigon's manaical laughter. _What does that mean, my child?_

Suddenly, Raven understood. Out of desperation, Raven called out a name that she never thought she would.

"Robin!" She screamed. Her voice shrieked and echoed throughout the Titan Tower. Robin had been training in the weight room when he heard the terrible scream. _Raven._ He thought as he threw down the weights he had been lifting. Robin ran as fast as what he imagined Kid Flash would run. When he arrived in the living room, he saw Raven on the couch, suffering from a severe panic attack. Robin kneeled before her and placed his hands on her arms.

"Raven." He said, sternly keeping his eyes on hers even though Raven had hers glued shut. Without knowing, Raven accidentally shouted out,

"Father, when the Robin sings to me, my fears will go away!"

Robin blushed, but then realised she accidentally spoke out loud. However, he did make the connection. _Maybe she needs me. _Robin thought to himself.

_Hmm.. A song. Let's see. _

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound."

Robin sang those words softly to Raven, and he was pleased with his results.

_This is not the last time we will speak, Raven, my child. _

Trigon spewed at Raven's mind. Suddenly, there was silence. No more screaming in her head. She opened her eyes to see her sweet Robin singing to her. Tears had stained her face and her eyes were puffy and red. Robin cupped her face with his hands wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Raven, why were you in here all alone?" Robin asked, still holding the teen's face.

Raven just shook her head. She managed to force a smile and place her hands on Robin's chest.

"For a while there, I thought I was all alone. My..mind was hurting me. But,"

Raven then proceeded into telling Robin about her vision and that she needed to have the "sweet robin" sing to her. Raven was still obviously shaken from the whole experience, so Robin sat next to her on the couch.

"Come here." Robin whispered as he held his arms open for the beautiful Raven to come in. The two titans blushed as Raven situated herself in Robin's arms.

"Hey, Robin?" Raven asked, her cheeks going redder. Robin sat his chin on top of Raven's head.

"Yes?" He answered, as he traced little circles with his thumb on Raven's side.

Raven swallowed her embarassment and silently said,

"Will you sing that song again?"

Robin was glad that Raven could not see his face because by now, it was almost glowing red. He sighed, then smiled. _She does need me, doesn't she? _

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound."

fin.


End file.
